


B[irthday]-Project: Goushi Edition

by indigo_shaped_love



Series: the b in b-pro stands for birthday [1]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, aikane, happy birthday goushi!!, might be a bit ooc i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_shaped_love/pseuds/indigo_shaped_love
Summary: Goushi is chased out of Thrive's apartment in preparation for his birthday party, and is banned from entering the studio by Tsubasa, who insists that he take a break for one day. He gets convinced by Kento to go on a drive, and discovers his best birthday present yet.Rated T for Goushi's potty mouth.





	B[irthday]-Project: Goushi Edition

**Author's Note:**

> my first bpro fic! i wanted to finish this before goushi's birthday ended in japan time but i couldn't make it i am so very sorry goushi T_T
> 
> i tried to keep to the characters as much as i could, but honestly i'm still not fully satisfied with the characterisation for both of them, especially goushi. i apologise for any ooc-ness. please be gentle?

Kaneshiro Goushi sighed as he closed the Tweeter app on his phone for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He was bored out of his mind, and it was only eleven in the morning.

The day had started off like any other, him waking up to grab breakfast from the kitchen. He had barely finished his breakfast when eyebrows - or Korekuni Ryuuji, though Goushi hardly ever called him that - and Sumisora Tsubasa came over. Together with Ashuu Yuuta, they chased him out of his apartment, insisting that they were going to prepare for his birthday party. He yelled that he didn't want one, and when that protest went unheeded, pleaded to at least get his guitar so he could go to a studio and compose.

"Sorry but no, Kaneshiro-san. Take a break for today, please? Everyone needs a break every now and then," Sumisora had said, on the other side of the door which remained stubbornly closed.

Defeated, he went down to the lobby of the building all of B-Project stayed in, and sat down. He would have gone to the gym if not for the fact that he had no change of clothes, and he wasn't about to wear stinky clothes for the whole day. Scrolling through Tweeter only distracted him for a couple of minutes; social media never held much appeal for him. His fingers itching to strum some strings, he was contemplating renting a studio elsewhere when the lift doors opened to reveal just about the last person he wanted to see.

Aizome Kento strutted through the lobby like he was a model in a catwalk, dressed fashionably as usual in a light pink t-shirt and gray vest, paired with a pair of fitted cream pants. Oversized sunglasses and a hat obscured much of his face, though Goushi was familiar enough with his bandmate's face that it was still wholly recognisable to him. Seeing him sent strange, unfamiliar feelings through the guitarist, something that had been happening with increasing frequency recently, and his first reaction was to stand up and leave, wanting to avoid Aizome.

"Going somewhere, Goushi?" came Aizome’s voice behind him. Dammit.

"None of your business. Clearly you have somewhere to be too. Off to see a girl again, Aizome?" Goushi snapped, the words sounding harsher than he had intended.

Aizome smirked at his bad mood, which made Goushi narrow his eyes at the blue-haired guy. "Usually I would answer yes, but I'm on babysitting duty today."

"Babysitting…?"

"I was given strict instructions by Yuuta not to let you back into our apartment until after six in the evening."

"Hah…?! I'm gonna kill Ashuu when I get back!"

"Hey now, he's doing it for you. At least look like you enjoy it, okay?"

"Not when I'm bored and have nothing to do," Goushi countered. "And why you of all people?"

"It's not like I volunteered for this either. As if I wouldn't rather spend time with a lovely lady than a taciturn teenager," Aizome pointed out, causing Goushi to growl at him. It irritated him when the oldest member of B-Pro casually _reminded_ others that he was officially an adult, compared to the rest of them. "The twins wanted to do it, but Yuuta wanted to consult them regarding your taste in things and so they had to stay behind. KitaKore and MooNs are both busy, and Akane and Miroku have to film a variety show appearance today. So I'm the logical choice left. And you should thank Yuzuki, he was the one who mentioned that you would be alone for most of the day and would be bored without anything to do."

"Damn that Yuzuki," Goushi muttered under his breath but not meaning it, knowing that the older Teramitsu twin only had his interests at heart. But recently, spending time with Aizome was making him feel strange… things, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. Still, it seemed that escape was impossible. Goushi decided to play up the ‘taciturn teenager’ role, as Aizome put it. "Hope you don't regret hanging out with someone you dislike, then."

"I don't dislike you, Goushi," Aizome smiled. "Then, shall we go?"

Goushi didn't quite know how to respond to that statement, so all he did was shrug and following Aizome out of the building.

* * *

"This wasn't quite what I had imagined," Goushi said as he took in the surrounding scenery.

"What _were_ you imagining, then?" 

"I dunno, maybe visit some sleazy bar and drink or something."

Aizome fake gasped and placed a hand over his chest dramatically. "I'm hurt, Goushi. To think you would think so lowly of me! A sleazy bar, at _noon_?!"

Goushi rolled his eyes. "Drive carefully, you idiot. I want to get home today in one piece."

Aizome put his hand back on the steering wheel but continued pouting. "Seriously, though, I never visit any of those so-called sleazy bars - it's too risky, and it's not like I need to visit them. And please, I have standards. I wouldn't go drinking so early in the day."

Goushi doubted that statement of him having standards, both in alcohol and in women, but decided not to say anything to not make the drive unpleasant. Instead, he reached out and started fiddling with the stereo.

"Just so you know, I rarely have any rock music on."

"I don't only listen to rock, you should know that." Goushi turned on the stereo and music began playing softly. "Huh. Never pegged you for a soul music person."

"I listen to a variety of genres, depending on my mood. I particularly like soul when I'm driving."

"You drive often?" Goushi couldn't help asking. Somewhere at the back of his head, he vaguely noted that they were having a civil conversation in a small enclosed space, which was almost a miracle.

"Sometimes, when I have the time. It's getting to be less frequent though, since Thrive is getting more projects now, as well as B-Pro activities."

"Too bad, I ain't giving up having more chances to sing," Goushi replied. "So, you bring girls along when you drive?"

The words left Goushi's mouth before he had processed what he had just said, and then he wanted to kick himself. What did it matter to him if Aizome did that in his free time? But more importantly was the realisation that he didn't want to hear the answer, for some inexplicable reason.

Goushi hadn't had time to understand what this reason was before Aizome replied. "I never bring _anyone_ on my drives."

It took several moments for the implication to sink in. Then Goushi felt oddly happy that he was the only one with such a privilege, which was closely followed by a sense of confusion. Why was he happy? And… "So, you broke your cardinal rule today. Because it's my birthday."

It wasn't a question. He wanted to see how Aizome would reply.

"Not even because of that. I wouldn't do it for anyone else," Aizome said this with a quick glance to Goushi, before refocusing on the road ahead.

The unspoken words of _"because it's you”_ rattled in Goushi's mind, unsettling him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to try and understand the meaning behind them. Fraught with strange emotions, he turned to face the window without replying, and pretended to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Goushi. We're here."

"Ngh…" Somehow, Goushi had actually fallen asleep for real. He alighted and stretched, taking a look around at their destination.

Aizome hadn't told Goushi where they were going, but he hadn't expected a small, quiet town on the outskirts of Tokyo. Unlike the bustling streets in the metropolitan city, it was far quieter here, with a peaceful atmosphere that immediately made Goushi feel relaxed. He began to see why Aizome would choose to come here, even if it didn't quite match the image he had of the womaniser in his mind.

The two strolled towards the small restaurant in front of the car. It was a fusion restaurant featuring both American and Japanese cuisines. "I haven't tried it for myself yet, but the burgers here are said to be very delicious. I can attest that they do have great salads, though."

"Eating salads when there are burgers should be a crime, Aizome," Goushi quipped as they entered the restaurant.

"Unlike you, I intend to preserve my looks for as long as I can, which involves eating healthily," Aizome retorted, smiling gently at their usual banter. They had gone over this so often that their words no longer held any bite, each person having respected the other's decision long ago.

They were quickly shown to a corner table, and were soon greeted by the restaurant owner. "It's been a while, Ken-chan! And how rare, you brought a friend along! Nice to meet you, Kaneshiro-san. Any friend of Ken-chan is a friend of mine!"

Goushi wanted to protest that they weren't friends, but truth be told, they pretty much were. So instead he said, "ah, nice to meet you. You know me?"

"We're not that far from Tokyo, you know, not all the way into the countryside!" the owner laughed. "So, what would you like? I recommend our favourite, the teriyaki chicken burger!"

"Teriyaki… Burger…" Goushi mumbled, wondering if this was a sacrilege to actual burgers.

The owner noticed his expression and frowned. "Lad, I've been cooking longer than you've been alive. Trust me, I wouldn't still be in business if it wasn't good. And you need to try new things in life, otherwise where's the fun?"

Aizome nodded in agreement, and Goushi yielded, deciding to trust Aizome's judgment. "Fine, I'll get the set then."

"And I'll have my usual," Aizome returned the menu.

"Tsk tsk, youngsters like you need to eat more! Have more meat on those skinny shoulders!"

"Not this again, old man," Aizome groaned, but his eyes were laughing. They exchanged a few more words before the owner went back into the kitchen.

"You two are close," Goushi noted.

Aizome shrugged. "I've been coming here for a while, ever since I got my car. The owner is an easy guy to talk to, even if he keeps lecturing me on my dietary habits."

"He does have a point, you should eat more. Where's the joy in life without burgers?"

"I don't want to hear them from you, Mr I-don't-put-on-weight-no-matter-what-I-eat," Aizome countered, before both of them laughed at the familiar conversation.

* * *

"That burger was really good," Goushi admitted as they left the restaurant.

"If even a burger purist like you says so, then it must be so."

"I swear to God, Aizome, eating one burger won’t kill you."

Aizome shuddered at the thought of ingesting something so oily and unhealthy. "No thanks. And I could say the same to you, but with salads."

Goushi winced in response. "Forget it. By the way, let me pay for my share, since I was in the bathroom earlier."

He was met with a wave of the honey-voiced vocalist’s hand. "I can’t make the birthday boy pay. It’s fine, this one’s on me."

"Aizome…"

"Really, it’s fine. If you really want to pay me back, how about accompanying me on a walk around town?"

That was in no way an equivalent exchange, but Aizome seemed really determined not to receive payment from Goushi, so he sighed and let it go. "Lead the way."

The two strolled leisurely down the streets, Aizome occasionally pointing out interesting structures and sights. It was clear to Goushi that he had definitely been here at least a few times, which surprised Goushi. He could have sworn that Aizome would be spending his free time with girls, but it was slowly dawning on Goushi that there was more that meets the eye when it came to the blue-eyed man beside him.

Goushi already knew, of course, that Aizome wasn’t just a pretty face and an outrageous flirt. Having worked together and lived together for so long, he knew various things about his bandmate. He knew that Aizome liked his coffee black, occasionally liked sake with his dinner, and was more serious about his work than he appeared. He was also more observant than what others expected of him, which in turn manifested itself in considerate acts around his teammates. And he knew that, for all the friendliness and charm Aizome displayed to others, he also kept everyone at a distance, preferring to keep things to himself, and never letting anyone close.

Goushi’s thoughts were interrupted by Aizome. "This stall has some delicious ice-cream, and they aren’t too sweet. Shall we get some?"

The black-haired man considered for a while. The dinner tonight would certainly consist of sweets, since Ashuu was the one planning it. Still, a little ice-cream wouldn’t hurt, and it was rare for Aizome to suggest desserts. "Sure. Get me-"

"-dark chocolate, right? Got it. Why don’t you have a seat on that bench there?" Aizome pointed at an empty bench under a large tree nearby.

As Goushi took a seat, his thoughts wandered to the events today. Aizome taking him on a drive, something that he had never done for anyone else; treating him to lunch, strolling around town, eating ice-cream… It felt like-

_-no don't think it Kaneshiro Goushi you will regret it-_

-like a _date_.

Shit.

 _You're just thinking too much_ , Goushi thought desperately. But now that the thought was materialised, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Aizome was acting very unlike himself today, and he was letting Goushi into his private life. Not only that, but he was also acting a lot like a thoughtful boyfriend throughout the whole time. And more importantly…

… Goushi didn't dislike it.

Fuck.

* * *

"I think it’s time we start heading back," Aizome said after they finished their ice-cream.

Goushi nodded silently, his mind still reeling with the realisation earlier. He wasn’t sure if he was right, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it either.

Because Goushi was preoccupied with his thoughts, the drive back was far quieter than the earlier trip. Aizome, unsurprisingly, noted the distracted expression on Goushi’s face, and decided to leave him be, at least for a while.

After an unknown amount of time, Aizome suddenly exited the highway, and began driving down. This brought Goushi out of his thoughts. "Hey, where are you going? This isn’t the right exit."

"I know. I wanted to show you something first. Don’t worry, we still have time."

Aizome parked the car at an empty lot that faced a beach, and disembarked. Puzzled, Goushi followed along. The two went down a flight of stairs, and then Aizome walked out towards the sea.

"It’s almost sunset, and it’s breathtaking on this beach," said Aizome, as he glanced out into the sea.

The setting sun bathed the sky in warm tones of orange and pink, and the dark sea glittered as it reflected the last rays of the day. It certainly was very beautiful… and oddly romantic, for the two of them. This was the perfect setting for a date, but that wasn’t what they were on… was it?

Goushi couldn't stand it any longer. He had to say it.

"You know, doing all these things today - I know you were supposed to be distracting me and all, but - aren't you going above what you had to do?" Goushi blurted.

"You're right, I didn't have to do all these," Aizome agreed.

Goushi looked expectantly for him to elaborate, but when the taller man said nothing, he stammered out, "s-so why then?"

"What do you think?"

His question thrown back at him surprised Goushi. He wasn't sure if it was because of his birthday, and he didn't want to say it. Speaking of, that reminded him of something… "Did you mean it earlier when you said you didn't dislike me?"

"I wouldn't be working with someone I dislike for so long," Aizome pointed out as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Which probably was.

"So what do you think of me, then?"

Aizome paused and looked out towards the sea. Somehow, the pause scared Goushi, even though Aizome already said he didn't dislike him. "You're… Someone I respect. I respect your single-minded drive towards music, and how you never rest until you think it's good enough. Sure, there were times I was frustrated with your perfectionist tendencies, but I also know it's for our good. And, well, you haven't led us astray."

Those were far nicer words than Goushi had expected. But they weren't exactly what he was asking either. "That's Kaneshiro Goushi, the musician. What about Kaneshiro Goushi, the person?"

Aizome chuckled and stared into Goushi's eyes. "Someone I'm interested in getting to know better, if he would let me."

The intense gaze paired those words made Goushi feel unexpectedly shy. Turning away to hide his reddening face, Goushi replied, "W-What do you mean by that?"

"You said it yourself. I didn't have to do everything I did today. What do you think I did it for?"

Goushi wanted to reply, but he could not open his mouth. He was afraid, so afraid that he had misread Aizome. And it was Aizome, the well-known _womaniser_ of B-Pro. Would he even be interested in another man in that way?

Seeing Goushi not saying anything, Aizome decided to say it, once and for all. They were already at the point of no return, after all. "I did it for you. Because I like you."

Goushi's head whipped around at those words. "You… like me? But… I'm not a girl."

"Everyone thinks I'm a great big flirt. But I never approach anyone - it's always them coming to talk to me first. And I always turn them down after a date, to at least give them a pleasant memory. Believe it or not, I've never actually dated anyone for real since we debuted. And by the way, gender doesn't matter to me."

The words surprised Goushi. He hadn't expected this from Aizome, not in a million years. "But you said you were out on dates so often…"

Aizome nodded towards the car. "I like going on drives alone. That was an excuse so nobody would tag along."

Goushi's mind was whirling with revelation. It actually made sense; it would explain how come Aizome was so familiar with the town, which he wouldn’t be if he really went out on dates that often. Today, he had learnt so many things about the person named Aizome Kento, and discovered a side of him that he had never known. But it didn't scare him off - instead, it made him even more determined to find out more about the person that stood before him, to uncover the multiple layers that made up who he was. And the thought that Aizome wasn't straight pleased him much more than he had expected.

"What about you? What do you think of me?" Aizome asked.

"You’re… You’re an infuriating flirt, an insufferable narcissist who cares about his looks way too much."

"Hey, that’s not very nice," Aizome faked a hurt expression, but his eyes had darkened at Goushi’s words.

Seeing this, Goushi pressed on. "But you’re also a more observant and caring person than people give you credit for. You also treat your work seriously, even if you don’t look like that on the surface. And… under that charming facade, you actually keep everyone at a distance. When you aren’t happy, you never share it with anyone, but instead choose to bear it by yourself."

Aizome was surprised at Goushi’s words. He had hit the nail on its head, and Aizome hadn’t expected that. "Seems like you know me quite well."

"Duh, how long have we known each other?"

Aizome smiled in response. "And you’re right. I do keep people at a distance. But you're the first person I've brought along on a drive. You're the first person I brought to that restaurant. You're the first person I spent a whole day with." Aizome took a small pouch out of his pocket, and held it out to Goushi. "Will you be the first person to date me for real?"

Goushi was speechless. He didn't particularly consider himself much of a romantic, but Aizome's words made him happier than he had expected, and also flustered him. "J-Just because I said those words doesn’t mean…!"

“Don’t be a tsundere now, Goushi.”

“Aizome!”

The man in question placed his free hand on Goushi’s shoulder, to stop him from turning away. "I’m putting my heart on the line here. Can you please give me an honest response?"

Goushi looked up and saw the sincerity reflected in Aizome’s eyes. He knew that this was not a joke, and depending on his answer, it could be the start of something new. The question was, was Goushi ready?

"Yes." Yes, he was. This changed everything, but they would deal with it together. Goushi was sure of it.

Aizome smiled at his reply, a genuine one that Goushi so rarely saw. It made him realise that he wanted to make Aizome smile like that more often, but only for himself. _If anyone else saw him smile like that, they'll surely fall for him even harder than they already do._

The blue-haired man tipped the contents of the pouch out, revealing a black cross pendant on a long black string. "May I, or would you prefer putting it on yourself?"

"... You do it," Goushi muttered softly, a blush creeping along his cheeks as he realised how romantic this was. Then a thought occurred to him. "You were carrying this with you the whole day…? So you were planning this?"

Aizome chuckled softly at his response, and as he wrapped the string around Goushi's neck several times, he answered, "I lied earlier. Even if someone else was available, I would have arranged it so that I was the one with you today. Because yes, I was always planning to ask you out today."

"But what if I said no?"

"Then I would have respected your wishes and left it at that. But I had a feeling you would say yes, though not immediately, so I planned out a whole date."

"Huh, of course you knew. And it worked."

"And it worked, but it was because I noticed you were acting strangely around me, but it wasn’t out of dislike or anything like that. I had a hunch that you already had feelings for me, you just needed some nudging to acknowledge it." Aizome secured the clasp and peeked over Goushi's shoulder. "Looks good," he murmured softly, and then quickly pecked his new boyfriend on the lips, a cheeky grin on his face as he withdrew.

"You-!" Goushi sputtered, his face only turning redder at that gesture. He clutched Aizome's collar and pulled him closer. "If you wanted to kiss, then do it properly, stupid Aizome!"

"I will if you stop calling me by my last name."

"..." Goushi was someone who cared about something like that a lot, and he knew Aizome knew it too. But he was right - they were dating now, after all. Goushi took a deep breath, and looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his lover.

"... Kento."

"Goushi."

And Goushi was answered with the gentlest of kisses.

* * *

Omake:

"Ughhhh, Aizome-san! To think we trusted you, but you snatched Goushi-kun away from us!" Haruhi whined unhappily as he rained fists down onto Kento’s back.

"Usually I would stop Haru, but I’m agreeing with him this time. This isn’t fair, Aizome-san,” Yuzuki agreed, a dejected expression on his face that resembled a puppy being kicked.

"N-Now, you two, stop this please. We’re sorry, Thrive, but we have to leave now,” Fudou apologised, and together with Shingari, dragged the twins out of Thrive's apartment.

Goushi sighed at the ruckus, pinching the bridge of his nose. He went out to the balcony, looking out at the night sky and the buildings, and letting the cool night air gently ruffle his hair. Moments later, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "You aren't going to go after them?" Kento asked, nuzzling Goushi's neck.

"Nah, they'll get over it. They're just infatuated. It's better for them to cry it out now. I'll go check on them in the morning, but I trust Fudou and Shingari to keep an eye on them."

"So heartless, Goushi," Kento teased. That earned him a slap on his arm. "Ouch!"

"That's because _you_ are my boyfriend, not them," Goushi replied. "And I'm not heartless."

"Wait. Say that again?"

"I'm not heartless?"

"No, the sentence before that."

"I trust Fudou and Shingari to keep an eye on them?"

"You know what I mean, Goushi. Say you're my boyfriend again."

"... You obviously heard it the first time round," Goushi turned away from Kento, feeling his cheeks warm. Dammit, how many times was he going to blush today?! It totally wasn't his style. But when it came to Kento, Goushi found that he wasn’t able to keep his usual cool. Ugh, this was so embarrassing.

Kento nuzzled his neck again. "I want to hear you say it again. Please?"

"... You're my boyfriend, Kento," Goushi whispered softly, partly because he was embarrassed and partly because he didn't want Yuuta to overhear.

"I didn't catch that," Kento teased with a grin that clearly said the opposite. "Louder!"

Goushi lightly smacked Kento's arm in response and wondered if kissing or throwing his lover down the balcony was a better idea to shut him up.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> the whole omake scene is played for laughs, please don't worry, the twins are fine i promise
> 
> honestly i wrote this whole thing because i had a showerthought one day that went "Goushi couldn't decide if kissing or throwing his lover off the balcony was a better idea to shut him up" and i knew i had to write it someday. that someday being this birthday fic.
> 
> it's kind of funny that my first bpro fic is aikane considering neither of them are my best boys lol but i do love their relationship a lot
> 
> i welcome constructive comments!


End file.
